Bittersweet Memoirs
by JupiterHime
Summary: (on hold) Long/short awaited sequel of Bittersweet. The main couples are Makoto/Heero and Hotaru/Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the review on the last chapter of Bittersweet. 16 reviews! That's a lot of reviews! I noticed a mistake I made before. I called Haruka's and Michru's granddaughter Corrin, then named her Windrider (Lily) so their other granddaughter will be named Corrin. This chapter is kind of limey so if you don't want to read it scroll down to the bottom of the screen for a summary of this chapter.   
  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room I was in. Where the hell was I? I pushed myself of the comfortable bed. My body protested.   
Two arms encircled my body. I gasped in fear. I opened my mouth to scream. A mouth pressed against mine silencing my scream. In the darkness I was able to make out a silhouette of a male. Heero? His tongue grazed my lips. I opened my lips without hesitating. He pushed my body onto the bed. Pain racked through my body. I pulled away from him and hissed in pain.  
  
  
"You okay?" I nodded slightly. His thumb caressed my cheek lovingly. I smiled and groaned slightly at the sensations running through my body.  
  
  
"Where am I?" He kissed my forehead.  
  
  
"On Earth in the rule of Queen Serenity the III," I did a calculation in my head assuming that Queen Serenity was the first, then that would make Usagi the second and her daughter the third. Chibi-Usa?   
  
  
"My friends?" They just popped into my head. I felt slightly guilty.  
  
  
"They're across the hall sleeping, untouched," I nodded but I wasn't sure he saw me. I opened my mouth to ask another question, "Peaches and Lily are fine," I smiled reassured.  
  
  
"How did I-"  
  
  
"Heika healed you."  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"Your daughter. You will meet her in the morning," I smiled I would get to meet my daughter. Part of me was tempted to ask Heero questions about her, but it was late and I would meet her in the morning anyway.  
  
  
"Heero, sleep with me," in the dark I could see his reaction -he was flabbergasted, "not like that," I covered quickly even though I wouldn't mind, "Lay with me," He slid into my bed and wrapped his well defined arms around me, "I love you Heero," I meant that phrase with every fiber in my being. I wanted to test him, to see if he only loved me because I was dying.  
  
  
"And I you, my beautiful Mako," A smile appeared on my face. He did love me. I closed my eyes falling into beautiful oblivion.  
  
  
  
I woke up to birds chirping and a lot of sun rays. I turned over to my stomach to see Heero there sleeping. It wasn't a dream. someone really loved me. I caressed his face. His eyes open slowly. His eyes focused on me shocked. I shot him a confused look. Suddenly as the shock was there it was gone. He smiled at me reassuringly. He must have thought it was a dream too. I Hugged him slightly while moving closer to him. he kissed me lightly. I smiled at him adoringly. He untangled himself from me. I frowned.   
  
  
"We should held down to breakfast. Your friends might want to see you," I hopped quickly out of bed at the thought of being able to see my friends. I noticed that my body didn't hurt like it had yesterday. I stretched. Heero chuckled at me. I arched my eyebrows still stretching. I glanced down at what I was wearing and noticed it was only a PJ top. I quickly put my hands down. He laughed at me some more. I blushed furiously and even more when I noticed that he was wearing the bottom to my Pj's and no top. Love that chest, "Like what you see?" He said obviously amused. I pushed past him into the large bathroom. This bathroom was bigger than my apartment! I turned the shower on and sheded my top and bra- well not mine but the on I was wearing. I slid into the warm shower. I closed my eyes enjoying the shower. I glanced the hot tub not to far from the shower. Not enough time. Maybe later with- Someone slid behind me. I gasped "It's me. Why waste time with two showers?" he took the soap from me and started to lather my body.  
I leaned against his hard, in more ways than one, body. He lathered my body while teasing my breast with his hand. I groaned and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling trashing through my body. I reached and ran my hands through his wet hair. He kissed me up and down my neck while lathering my hard breasts. I gasped as he began to lather my thighs.   
I opened my eyes to meet his lust filled eyes. I pressed my lips against his lips hard. I grinded myself him. He broke our kiss and groaned. I smiled smugly and kissed up and down his chest. He moaned and pulled me closer to him crushing his lips up against his. I groaned in heaven.  
  
  
"Mako-chan?" I gasped and pulled away. Heero groaned pissed off. I covered his mouth with my hand.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"You okay," I recognized Hotaru-chan's voice. I loved her but not right now.  
  
  
"Fine. I'll be at breakfast in a couple minutes," I called sweetly.  
  
  
"Okay. See you, " she left the room. Heero pulled my hand off his mouth. I looked at him apologetically and slipped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and noticed out of the corner my eyes Heero changing the water to cold water. I laughed and head out of the bathroom. I noticed on the bed was a dress for me and...a suit. Shit! Hotaru and whoever sent her up here must know that Heero was with me. I had nothing against friends knowing that Heero and I were a couple, but I think Setsuna probably would flip.   
  
  
"Damn you, "I heard Heero growl as he emerged out of the bathroom. I threw the suit at him. He looked at me worriedly. I shrugged helplessly.  
  
  
  
  
Alright for all of you who couldn't read this chapter: Mako wakes up to find Heero sitting in a chair next to her and when she tries to get up he kisses her. Mako tests Heero to see if he really loves her, he does. They sleep(I do mean sleep) together. In the morning Mako takes a shower only to be joined by Heero. When it gets good Hotaru interrupts by knocking on the door to leave something for Makoto and Heero to wear. Mako worries that Setsuna might find out about her and Heero. Heero seems worried for some odd reason.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for the reviews on the previous chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long to pump out I had so many ideas I couldn't pick one idea. Remember more reviews, more motivated, more story.  
  
  
  
"How many stairs does this place have?" I muttered as I glanced down the thousands of stairs. Might as well do this the easy way. I sat on the rail and pushed myself downwards. I giggled childishly as I wound the stairs. I landed hard on my butt at the bottom of the stairwell. I dusted of my dress off. And walked into the dining room. I took in the beautiful decoration of the enormous.   
  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako shrieked and hugged me furiously. I hugged her back. Ami, Minako, and Rei surrounded me in a huge group hug. Tears threatened to fall. They were back and safe. I hadn't failed them. I looked over my friends, which wasn't that hard, and noticed five women at a large table with the Outers. I smiled at the outers. My friends released me from their suffocating hug. I turned to the five women at the table and noticed their remarkable resemblance to the outers. Those have to be their daughters. I took in the details of each Setsuna's daughter was almost a carbon copy of her except she had brown highlights in her hair and soft red eyes compared to Setsuna's sad red eyes. Myou: that's what Peaches called her. I noticed Hotaru's daughter...she remind me of someone. She was a carbon coy of Hotaru but she had blond hair. My attention was pulled to two girls who looked exactly alike except they had different color hair- one teal the other a white blond.  
  
  
"Take a picture it lasts longer," I turned behind me to see who had say that. A woman around my height with long blue hair and green eye. She bore a resemblance to Ami.  
  
  
"That is Issui," Myou introduced, "I am Myou, that is"-pointing to Hotaru's daughter- "Seijun, Corrin and Nerissa," she gestured to Haruka's and Michiru's daughter, respectively.  
The blond one is Corrin and the teal haired on e is Nerissa, "last but not least is your daughter, Heika," I looked at my daughter startled. I hadn't noticed her there before-Issui had detoured my attention. Heika smiled at me softly- she looked like me except she had ice blue eyes.   
  
  
"Did you have to put them in so tight? My head hurts!" I pulled my attention away from my daughter and noticed Chibi-Usa walked in with what looked like Rei's daughter. She grew allot since the last time I saw her.  
  
  
"Do not worry it will not affect your non-existent brain," Issui snorted. Chibi-Usa glared at Issui who smiled innocently.  
  
  
"Uh! Do they treat you like this?" Chibi-Usa asked Usagi. Usagi nodded.  
  
  
"We do not!" Minako protested. I rolled my eyes as the mothers and daughters launched into an argument.   
  
  
"While we for them to finish would you like something to eat? We have bacon, eggs, ham, bread, croissants, sausage," Corrin-I believe- asked me.  
  
  
"Eggs, sausage, and croissants. Um..what are their names."  
  
  
"Oh Minako-san's daughter is Cherish and Rei-san's is Sakaku," Heika answered for me. I smiled at her. I have a daughter and a family- I wonder with who though, "Come sit next to me Mako-mama," I blushed slightly and slid into the chair next to Heika. Corrin laced a plate in front of me. I picked up my fork and eat. This is good.  
  
  
"There are those few blonds that can cook," Corrin murmured. I glanced up at her sharply. How had she known what I was thinking?   
  
  
"You looked surprised," Haruka reassured me. I nodded.   
  
  
"Sorry it's just that I never met a blond that could cook," Corrin rolled her eyes. She reminds me so much of Lily, " Where's Lily and Peaches?"  
  
  
"They went to L4 with the other girls, Mako-chan," Chibi-Usa reassured me. I smiled at her. She looked so much like Usagi. I nodded.  
  
  
Corrin set a plate in front of Heika, "Eat something, Heika," Heika frowned at the food, "If not for you then the Babies."  
  
  
"Babies?" I asked stunned. Heika pushed her chair back slightly so I could see her protruding stomach. How the hell had I missed that before? she rubbed her stomach with affection.  
  
  
"When are they due?" Ami asked.  
  
  
"Any time now," she replied smiling, "I am real excited to see my feet."  
  
  
  
An uneventful chapter. The winner of my contest was Jupiter Princess(r_bud@angelfire.com). So claim your prize when you review this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter as requested by the contest winner. Last chapter was really messed up, so I had to fix that chapter. enjoy. Don't worry it becomes more exciting as the story progresses.  
  
  
"What shall we do? You cans stay here a week-" Myou started.  
  
  
"We can stay here a week?" Setsuna interrupted surprised. Myou nodded amused, " A whole week? What about Coronus?"  
  
  
"Let's just say she has a way with Coronus," Corrin muttered amused. I noticed that she was taller than Haruka. Setsuna arched he eyebrow slightly but said nothing more, "So what are we going to do today?"   
  
  
"How about shopping?" Minako suggested. Nerissa groaned.  
  
  
"We always go shopping can't we do something else?"  
  
  
"Shopping!" Cherish and Chibi-Usa objected.   
  
  
"They can go shopping in their own time. Why not pick something they can't do normally do?" Seijun offered.  
  
  
"Shopping!" They insisted again.  
  
  
"Since it seems that the Inners want to go shopping and the Outers want to do something else why don't we split up and anyone who wants to go shopping can go and everyone else can..." Heika suggested meekly. She looked at us hopefully.  
  
  
"Okay, we will spilt up. Who wants to go to the mall?" Minako, Cherish, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Sakaku raised their hands. Ami and Issui looked at each other, shrugged, and raised their hands. Usagi looked at me expectantly. I glanced at Heika.  
  
  
"I am not up to do anything today," she said softly.   
  
  
"I think I'll just stay with Heika," the others nodded, "Where are you guys going?"  
  
  
"Racing track?" Nerissa asked hopefully.   
  
  
"Why not."  
  
  
"Fine, be back here by six o'clock," they nodded and dispersed. Heika picked up the plates from the large table.  
  
  
"Mistress, I will get that," a servant with long brown hair and a meek personality whispered. Heika smiled and put the dishes down. I noticed that Heika left her plate untouched. I frowned slightly. She noticed my frown and began to eat her breakfast. Very submissive attitude. She didn't get that from me. She ate most of her breakfast, handed her plate to the servant, and motioned me to follow her upstairs. I followed her up the stairs. Surprisingly agile for a pregnant women. She led me to one of the thousands of the rooms. She opened one of the rooms to reveal a Greek-styled room. It had a beautiful fountain in the middle, a large canopy bed, and a Japanese fishpond. I gasped at the beauty of the room.  
  
  
"Thank you, I decorated it myself," Heika plopped down on the large bed. She patted the space next to her and I sat next to her, "would you please reach up into the top of my bed and reach for a box above it," I did as she said and pulled a heavy box down. Heika opened the box and pulled out a photo album. She opened the photo album delicately. I wish I could be that graceful.  
  
  
"Look familiar?" I looked at the picture that she pointed to. It was a picture of me and the Outers in beautiful ballroom dresses. Even Haruka was wearing a dress, "It's picture from the Silver Millennium."  
  
  
"Why aren't the rest of the Inners in this photo," noticing that I was in a picture with the outers only. She chuckled lightly and turned the pages of the album. I frowned was she going to answer my question?  
  
  
"How about this photo?" I was a photo of me except older. I was hugging my pregnant stomach. I gasped slightly. I looked so different. I looked feminine and pretty, "That's when you were pregnant with my older brother."  
  
"I have two kids," she nodded affirmative, "What's you're brother like?"  
  
She smiled fondly, "He's a typical guy. Chauvinistic, self confident, and annoying, but I love him and wouldn't trade him for the world," I arched my eyebrow at her, "He's really sweet and very funny too."  
  
"How would you describe yourself?"  
  
"You are worried about how submissive I am," I blushed slightly, "It's been a tough 1 year. Kouhi's attack, and me getting pregnant I'm very tired and try to keep my team together in this tough time and I guess it comes off as a submissive personality. I am not a submissive person, you can ask anyone of my Senshi," she smiled slightly at me. I nodded also noticing how she called the Senshi hers.  
  
  
"You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi?" she nodded. She pushed herself up with an unnatural grace and walked to the beautiful vanity set and sat down. She loosed her hair from the long braid and started brushing it. She closed her eyes and a serene look took over her face. I gasped at the beauty of my daughter. I pulled my attention away from my daughter to the forgotten album. A picture was falling out of it. I picked it up ready to put it back into the photo album, but it caught my eye. It was a picture of Issui, Heika, Corrin, and- it couldn't be. I glanced at my daughter; she seemed oblivious to what was happening. I looked the picture over again. Heika, Issui, Corrin and... Kouhi. I stared at Kouhi for a moment and it dawned on me. I turned to my daughter. She looked at me in confusion.  
  
  
"Kouhi is...was Hotaru's daughter?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year's. 8-10 reviews please!  
  
ILast time:   
  
"You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi?" she nodded. She pushed herself up with an unnatural grace and walked to the beautiful vanity set and sat down. She loosed her hair from the long braid and started brushing it. She closed her eyes and a serene look took over her face. I gasped at the beauty of my daughter. I pulled my attention away from my daughter to the forgotten album. A picture was falling out of it. I picked it up ready to put it back into the photo album, but it caught my eye. It was a picture of Issui, Heika, Corrin, and- it couldn't be. I glanced at my daughter; she seemed oblivious to what was happening. I looked the picture over again. Heika, Issui, Corrin and... Kouhi. I stared at Kouhi for a moment and it dawned on me. I turned to my daughter. She looked at me in confusion.  
  
  
"Kouhi is...was Hotaru's daughter?"/i  
  
  
  
Heika looked at me for a second uncomprehending, "I killed Hotaru's daughter?" She nodded her head slightly and shrugged as if it we no big deal. I glared at her.  
  
  
"How can you be so cold and unfeeling? I just killed one of my friends daughter! And according to the picture one of your close friends!"  
  
  
She looked at me for a second, then spoke, "Does that make it anymore wrong?" I looked at her confused, "When you killed Kouhi you had no qualms about it. In fact you were glad to be an instrument of justice, but as soon as you found out that the person you killed was related to someone you know, it's wrong. So it's alright to kill a murder and kidnapper as long as you don't know anybody related to them."  
  
  
I stared at her for a moment. She was right. It shouldn't matter that Kouhi is...was Hotaru's daughter. She kidnapped my friends and tried to kill us.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," I bowed my head and put the picture away.  
  
  
"It's alright. That's a lesson I learned during this fight with Kouhi. Kouhi was one of my best friends," she paused for a second. A small smile on her lips as if she was remembering the good times with Kouhi, "When she turned on us...me it hurt. I hesitated to kill her, but Corrin reminded me that no matter who the enemy is they're still the enemy."  
  
  
"Is that why you sent Lily and Peaches to exterminate Kouhi?"  
  
  
"No," a small frown appeared on her face, "I originally meant to send Lily and Destiny, Myou's daughter, But Peaches demanded to go," she sighed, "she's stubborn. Just like you," she smiled at me teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at her, "Real mature," she rolled her eyes, "When we started to fight against Kouhi, she retreated back to the colony of L6, because she knew that we couldn't get to her castle without entering the colony. If we did that the inhabitants would probably kill us before we could get there. So we had to send our daughters and the Gundam Pilots because they weren't as well known and probably could sneak into L6, which they did."  
  
  
"Weren't you afraid for Peaches?"  
  
  
"Deadly afraid. If my baby girl didn't come back to me I don't know what I would have done. Peaches is my miracle child. They said I wouldn't be able to have kids, but..." she trailed off rubbing her stomach as she got lost in thought.  
  
  
"And here you are having twins none the less," I smiled. She nodded distractedly. Her breathing became a little erratic, "You okay?" she closed her eyes for a second as if to stop the pain, "Should I call someone?"  
  
  
"No...I'm okay...just some Broxton Hicks," she smiled at me reassuringly. I sat down nervously. I didn't want her to have the baby with only me here, "What is going on between you and Heero?"  
  
  
I blushed forgetting about the previous incident, "Nothing," I lied.  
  
  
"Really because it seemed like something to me. Hotaru said she suspected something going on between you two."  
  
  
"Well...I think I'm in love with him," I whispered softly. She smiled and nodded, "I know it sounds rushed and all but I'm a believer of love at first sight."  
  
  
"Heavens knows I'm not," she snorted and shook her head. I arched my eyebrow at her.  
  
  
"What's your father like?"  
  
  
"Myou would kill me if I told you. She's worse than Setsuna-san," Heika shook her head fondly.  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me...just have I met him yet?"   
  
  
"Yes and No," what the hell?  
  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
  
"Yes it is," I sighed giving up. She's been hanging out with Setsuna's daughter for to long. 


End file.
